Welcome to the life of a Wonderbolt
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: A humanized AU where the Wonderbolts is an elite Air Force squad. It's Rayne's dream to be one. Watch as Rayne and Jackie explore their friendship and possible romance through the test of time and through trials.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I have written in quite a while. I apologize dearly for that, but I've been a little side tracked. I'm dedicating this next few weeks to attempting to finish my stories. And I say that while starting a completely new story, heh. Whoops. But this story has been itching to come out so enjoy!**

"Look out!"

Jackie Apple looked around in alarm from where the voice could've come. It was quite unusual that she heard a voice, anyway. She was in her family orchard where no one, but _family _was allowed. Yet, none of this pass through young Jackie's mind as the weight of another body fell on her. She let out a startled yelp as both bodies fell to the ground.

"What 'n tarnation!" Jackie shouted as she looked at the blue blob that was on top of her.

"What part of 'look out' do you not understand?" The blob groaned as it sat up to reveal a 7-8ish looking girl. At least, she looked around Jackie's age.

"Well, 'scuse me if ah di'n't know y'all would fall from the sky!" Jackie huffed as she pushed herself up to examine the other girl.

She definitely looked around Jackie's age, but she was wearing a cyan blue jacket that was five sizes too big. Her hair was an odd mix of colors of the rainbow that had Jackie raising a curious eyebrow.

"Just what do y'all think you're doin' here on private property?" Jackie asked accusingly.

"That's none of your business!" The rainbow haired girl snapped.

"It is when you're on mah property." Jackie retorted. "Ah'll have you arrested right now if y'all don't tell me."

The other girl looked frightful at the mention of the police, but she managed to hold her glare.

"Fine," She relinquished. "I was trying to get a good view of the Wonderbolts from the tree."

"The Wonderwho?"

"The Wonderbolts! The most amazing elite, Air Force fighters." The girl pointed excitedly at the stitching on her jacket. "And one day, I'll be one of them. Just like this here lucky jacket of mine proves."

"That's mighty fine and dandy, but that ain't no 'scuse for trespassing." Jackie said. "I'll jest have ta call the police."

"Wait! I'll make you a deal!" The Rainbow girl begged. "If I beat you in a race, you let me go scott free and I can come back and continue watching the Wonderbolts whenever. If you win, which you won't, you get too call the police and you'll never see me again."

This sparked Jackie's competiveness. She looked the shorter girl up and down with a small smirk. There was no way this little girl would beat her.

"Y'all have got's yourself a deal."

Both girls spit in their hands before shaking. They lined up by a tree, and Jackie watched in amusement as the other girl started stretching.

"Hope y'all are ready ta lose."

"In your dreams, cowgirl."

"Ready." Jackie shouted out.

"Set."

"Go!"

Both girls took off racing towards the end of the orchard. Jackie looked behind her, expecting to see the girl way behind, but was shocked to find her neck to neck with her. Jackie felt her energy start to drain so she kicked it up and started sprinting to the end. She was so close. A little bit farther and she could get rid of this little devil. Yet, much to her surprise, the rainbow haired girl sprinted past her and made it to the end before her. They both came to a stop panting.

"You...are the...the first...person to-to keep up with me." The girl panted.

"You're tha...first ta have...b-beat me." Jackie panted before grinning at the other girl. "What's your name?"

The other girl returned the friendly smile.

"Rayne. Rayne Dash."


	2. Chapter 2

"RD?" Jackie called into the darken room. "You still awake?"

"Yeah." Rayne shifted until she was closer to Jackie. "What's up?"

The girls were now 15 and in high school. They were having a sleepover at their favorite party friend's, Pinkemma Pie. They were now freshmen in highschool with their own group of friends. This consisted of Fionna Shy, Pinkemma Pie, Taylor Sprarkle, Rarity Boutique. Sometimes, Taylor's younger brother hung out with them, but seeing as he was still in middle school, he wasn't seen as often unless they were at Taylor's. The girls were all going through different changes and hormonal feelings that sometimes things got confusing. Like how Jackie felt right now.

"Well, what do y'all think it's like ta...you know, be...kissed?"

"Uh, well, I'm not sure. I've never kissed someone before."

"Me neither."

"..."

"..."

"Well, knowing how awesome I am, I'm probably great at it." Rayne boasted with a proud smirk.

"Oh, ya think so don'tcha?" Jackie smirked back. "How 'bout y'all prove it."

"What?" Rayne's confident smirk fell.

"Prove. It." Jackie said, knowing the other girl would chicken out. "No? Well, ah guess y'all is just a chicke-m!"

If Jackie's eyes could've fallen out, they probably would've then. Rayne was kissing her! Rayne. Her best friend. Was kissing her. Her. Another girl. Another girl was kissing her. Jackie violently pushed Rayne away from the embrace. Her mouth was wide open in shock.

"..."

"Told you I was a great kisser." Rayne chuckled. "Look at you, you're speechless from my ability."

"Wha-What 'n tarnation was that all 'bout?!" Jackie chocked out. "Y'all kissed me!"

"You told me to."

"Well, ah didn't think you'd-"

"I ain't no chicken, Jackie."

"It's 'I am not a chicken', Rayne." Taylor said as she made her presence known.

Both girls let out a startled yelp as they fell backwards from the new intruder.

"How did you two know about the other part of the sleepover?" Taylor asked curiously. "Did you guys study sleepovers, too?"

"What do y'all mean?" Jackie asked with a raised brow.

"The part were we practice kissing." Taylor stated as if it was obvious. "Isn't that what you two were doing?"

"Yeah. That's what we were doing." Rayne chuckled nervously.

"Well, it's pretty late. We should all go to sleep. Night, girls." Taylor said as she laid back down.

The two remaining girls looked at each other as an awkward silence fell between them. They both went back to bed without a word. But that moment would always stay with them. Their first kiss was with their best friend. Another girl.

Oh, crap.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jackie! Jackie, it came!" Rayne said excitedly as she burst through into the Apples' house. "How ya doing Granny Smith?"

"Just fine, dear. Just fine." Granny Smith chuckled as she rocked herself in her chair. "What can ah do ya for?"

"Where's Jackie? I got my letter from the Wonderbolts back!"

"Good for y'all, dear! Jackie and Big Mac are workin' in the barn."

"Thanks, Granny!" Rayne said as she went out the back door.

Granny just chuckled as she watched the 18 year old bolt from the house and make a beeline for the barn.

As she was running, Rayne decided to make a detour to check on the Crusaders in their clubhouse. She chuckled as she imagined the look on Scoots face. She started to climb the ladder when she caught whiff of the conversation that was going on.

"C'mon, you two," Belle's unmistakable voice declared. "It's part of the game. I dared you two to kiss, so get on with it."

"But Granny Smith says only boys can kiss girls!" Bloom's voice complained.

Rayne's eyes widened slightly at that. Her brows furrowed a little, but she supposed that's just how some people are.

"Now, hold on." Rayne came up and made her presence known. "Girls can kiss girls, and boys can kiss boys. That's how some people live now a days. There's nothing wrong with it, and the only reason Granny Smith thinks that is because she was raised in a time when people didn't really do that."

"R-Rayne!" Scooter exclaimed happily. "Is that really true? Is it?!"

"You betcha, squirt." Rayne winked.

"You heard her." Scooter said with finality. "Come here, Bloom. I'm no chicken, and Rayne said it was okay. So, let's go!"

"bu-mph!" Bloom blushed as lip-on-lip contact was made.

"There! Done! Next challenge!" Scooter said as she pulled away.

Bloom sat there with a blush on her face. Her eye twitching occasionally.

Rayne high fived Scooter before climbing down and making her way back towards the barn.

"Jackie!" Rayne exclaimed excitedly as she came in through the door. "It came. My letter came!"

Rayne tackled Jackie in a lift off, spinning hug as Jackie laughed and did her best to keep her hat on.

"Well, what'sit say?" Jackie said as she was set back down as she straightened her hat.

"'m not sure, yet." Rayne fist bumped Big Mac. "'Sup, Mac?"

"Eeyup."

"Great conversationalist as always, Mac." Rayne laughed before getting hit in the back of the head. "Ow, Jackie! What's that for?"

"Read the dang letter!"

"Alright, alright."

"Dear Miss Rayne B. Dash,

We regret to inform you that you do not meet all of the criteria to be an official Wonderbolt..."

"Oh, RD...ah'm so sorr-"

"...But you do meet enough criteria to go to our Wonderbolts training camp run by the Wonderbolts own Captain Fyre. Congratulations."

"Dash!" Jackie exclaimed as she grabbed Rayne's shoulders. "Y'all got in! Why aren't y'all cheering or fainting or something!"

"There's a plane ticket in here." Rayne pulled it out. "I'm going away."

"W-Well, where are y'all goin'?" Jackie cleared her throat.

"I'm going to Cloudsdale."

"That's not too bad, at least."

"It's for a year."


End file.
